Song Alchemist
by KairiSohma
Summary: Lena Rowan as Main character.Roy and co are suppose to investigate a peaceful small town where some Ishbalans are suspected to start another Massacre.Somehow the people in the town treated the Ishbalans like a family.i am bad at summaries, sry


Song Alchemist

Chapter 1

Many girls crowded around a small shop, some of them had cameras, pens and notebooks. Some of them were pushing each other trying to catch a glimpse of something rather eye catching for them. "Oh my gosh! Look at him his drop dead gorgeous!" a young girl among the group said.

"Where? I can't see him. Move I want to see!" another replied.

"Stop pushing!"

Not far from the crowd, two sisters were on their usual grocery shopping. They were Marline Rowan and Lena Rowan. Marline was quite smart for a four year old, with rich brown hair, stunning blue eyes and had cheerful and playful heart. It could brighten up someone's day in a short time. Lena was the older sister of Marline, bright and pretty. She looked very young for a 20 year old. Lena had silky black hair, eyes that a normal teenager would envy. She runs her own bookstore filled with books about alchemy, history and stories passed down form her late parents. Most importantly she makes people calm with her voice, her words and the music she played on the piano. "Marline, stay close to me I don't want you to get lost now .It is getting quite crowded." Lena weaved her way through the crowd, holding Marline's tiny hands at the same time.

"What are we going to eat for lunch today sis?" Marline said shaking Lena's hands for attention. "Can we have Mama's homemade steak with broccoli for lunch or tasty bread with that green stuff please?"

"That green stuff is called pea soup," Lena chuckled. "May be next time ok? We are going to have chicken with potato salad!"

"Really? Hooray! Can we go to aunty Diarist's place? She will give you a special price for the chicken!" Marline said.

"Sure thing…but first we've got to go through the crowd first ok?" Lena patted Marline's head and gave her a smile.

The sisters slowly made their way through the crowd, both careful not to hurt or step on someone's foot. They were all most half way to their destination but then the group of girls got Marline's attention. She was curious to find out why they were all girls only.

" Lena, why are there a group of girls gathering over there at the shop's display window outside?" Marline said pointing toward the direction where the group of girls was.

"Maybe it is because the shop has recently been opened so they are eagerly wanting to know what the shop might be selling that's what I think. Or maybe there's a certain thing that caught their attention." Lena said "we're almost there to her place so don't get…" before Lena could finish her sentence, Marline pulled Lena towards the shop.

"Lets go see what's so attractive sister! Come on come on!" Marline said

"Whoa! Marline. Ah…wait Marline!" Lena said.

Marline pulled Lena into the group of girls until they were squashed in the right in the center. Marline since she was small in size she manage to make her way through till she touched the window. Lena lost her grip with Marline and was worried.

"Marline? Marline where are you? Marline!" she called out for Marline loudly since she could barely move.

"I am here sister! Come here, look it look it." Marline said raising her voice a little so Lena could here. Lena didn't want her little sister get into trouble so she pushed her way through

"Ah… excuse me…please…excuse me…I'm sorry…err…"said Lena as she made her way through. Lena managed to grab hold of Marline shoulder and made a sigh of relief.

" It is a book store sister, it just looks like ours but how come they won't come to our shop?" Marline said puzzled.

"Maybe they came to other shop and read all the book before, and this shop may have a lot of new books that we don't have Marline." Lena smiled back.

"But I have never seen this people before in our place, plus some of them I know a little bit they don't read books sis." Marline said getting disappointed.

"Maybe…this shop might have a type of book that they like I think." said Lena feeling a bit unsure of her answer. Lena looked closer carefully into the shop because the shop window was a bit dirty. There she saw two men at the counter area. One of them had two different shades of hair colour, orange and slightly darker brown, and good looking and tall too. Next to him, the other had dark hair, nice eyes and even better looking then the other. "What is he writing? Is it to check on something? …And how come the orange haired guy is. …(Ahem) 'Flirting'?"

"I think that's the reason why the girls are here...for the guys. What do you know, they could be bad in the inside." Lena thought feeling rather amused. " Marline, next time don't get separated in a time like this ok? You may not know you may get…."

Suddenly, a strong force came from behind Lena head. Making Lena hit on to the window with a loud bang on the forehead. "Hurt…" said Lena kneeing on the floor both hands rubbing her forehead.

" Sister! Are you ok?" said Marline shocked on what happened just happened." Who did that to sister! Show yourselves" the group of girls stopped moving about and said nothing.

"It is all right Marline." Lena said trying get up on her two feet and wiped off some dirt of her clothes. As she was getting up she saw a guy face staring at her through the window. Lena stared for a few moments "Waah!" Lena cried as she was thought it was a ghost. She calmed down a little, as it was the black haired man from the shop.

"I am so sorry sir if I damaged it sir I will pay for the window if it is broken!" Lena said in a frightened tone, bowing in front of the window to the man. Lena looked at the man, she noticed his mouth move, and maybe telling something to her she thought. " Have a good day sir. Goodbye" Lena bow once more and ran with her sister into the busy streets and disappeared among the crowd.

"I only wanted to tell her that her forehead is bleeding." Roy said, returning back to his desk to do his paperwork. " That must have hurt…a lot though, the bang was really a loud one" said Roy smiling as he was on the chair and waving back to some of the girls outside the shop.

"She sure is a pretty one colonel. May be after all this work load I can go visiting her." Havoc said smiling "then she will be my ultimate girlfriend!"

"Don't get your hopes too high Havoc. She saw the colonel." Breda said hiding behind some pile of books. " You know what always happens when a girl sees the colonel after she treats you so nicely."

Havoc's face went white when he heard what Breda said. Roy noticed it, smiled his usual smug smile. " Relax Havoc, look outside there are loads of girls trying to get an autograph from you." said Roy as he pat Havoc's shoulder. "Listen to one of my tips got it? All you have to do is to open the door and let the girls come in when they come in just say "I am ready for autograph." Loudly got it?"

Havoc was touch by the colonel's words " Thank you colonel! I will follow where ever you go!" Havoc said tears of joy in his eyes

" What a fool" Breda said silently not allowing Mustang and Havoc to hear what he said.

"I am ready to do this!" Havoc said eyes filled with determination. "I will not let you down colonel I will not let you down!" he kept thinking. Havoc slowly opened the door and the girls came rushing in and nearly running over Havoc!

"I am ready for autograph!" Havoc said loudly just as he was told to do. Havoc waited for a while but still no one came to ask him for his autograph. He could her screams and squeals but no girls. Havoc turned behind and saw all the girls around mustang! Havoc jaw dropped his face turned white, he felt him heart was burned in to soot nothing but soot. He can't believe that Roy tricked him. (Mustang tricked him numerous times, somehow he doesn't learn)

"Poor dude…"Breda said giving a sigh and continued on arranging the books. Suddenly, Breda heard sounds of running shoes on the wood tiled floor, more screaming and more squeals. " Roy must be on his usual "please the girl with words" exercise." Breda thought sarcastically. He looked behind, curious to find out the reaction still on Havoc's face. Surprisingly, the girls surrounded him and asking for his autograph.

"Are you impressed of my master piece?" said Roy with his smug smile.

"How did you do it?" Breda asked getting suspicious.

"Simple, just add a bit of spice and a correct choice of words and there you go!" Roy said admiring his perfect masterpiece.

"It seems that the town is getting ready for a celebration, or a festival they started putting all those decoration since we first got here in Vinaleeti colonel." Breda said while he was stacking up some books on to the shelf.

"Quiet down a little, you don't want to blow our covers would you?" said Roy putting his index finger on his lips. Breda showed an expression on his face signaling the Colonel that there was something important. "Is it about the case?" Roy said softly. Breda shook his in a way a saying yes. Roy then took some papers from the counter lightly tapped it on Breda's head. "Havoc will keep the girls entertained, lets talk upstairs"

"Sorry sir…I mean Roy..." Breda said.

Roy slipped his hands into his side pockets and walked up the stairs gave a deep sigh. He sat on the couch next to the wide window, which could see the opposite block. "Any progress finding anything?" said Roy.

"Hawkeye, Fuery and Falman are still searching for some clues or information about the enemy's secret hide out which was said to be in this town." Breda said. "Falman called a moment ago, he reported he saw some Ishbalans."

" Ishbalans you say, so did the towns people treated him differently or what." Roy said getting interested in the topic.

" From what I heard, the towns people treated them like they belong here." Breda said, even he himself did not think it was true.

" Everywhere people hate them, but then why here only?" Roy said puzzled. " This will make it either a lot easier or harder for us to find the hideout. Breda!"

" Yes!" Breda quickly responded.

" Right now all of you will keep on searching. And find more information about those Ishbalans!"

"Yes sir, I will inform them quickly." Breda said running back down stairs.

"_If this is the hideout, are they here to be safe or to provoke another massacre? Or is the military hiding something? _" Roy thought as look out of the window. Roy soon noticed someone that stuck out like a sore thumb among the crowd. " A rose among the thorns "he whispered.

"Hey Havoc, your fan club just left?" Breda said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, did you see her?" said Havoc

"Err. Havoc?"

"She was so pretty…"

"Havoc!"

"The way she asked me for my signature was so adorable…."said Havoc dreaming about one of the fangirls.

"… Ok, that does it. Snap out of it dream boy. And help me sort the books in order while I am out passing messages!" said Breda and slapped Havoc hard on the face.

" Hey that hurts! You could just tell instead of hitting me!" Havoc said.

"Havoc, Breda! I will be out for a while for a stroll, maybe along the way I could get some info." Roy said wearing his coat on. " Somehow it has been along time walking, without wearing that stuffy uniform and someone following where ever you go. Happy sorting the books Havoc." said Roy waving back with a smile that is rarely seen and closing the door behind him as he left.

"I know that smile, that face. His going to get a date…"Breda said.

"Talk about being busy…That's so unfair we get to do all the work and he spends his time out for a stroll!" Havoc said seeing the colonel disappear among the crowd.

This is my first FMA fanfic… so please Review….I find reviews helpful to me…thx


End file.
